User talk:75.22.54.137/Archive 1
HEY! i am jesuslover1503! com and check out my mln page http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/jesuslover1503.aspx please leave a message....! (hehe) jsslvr1503 8D RE:sig I will make a sig for you, What do you want these to be: Border color Talk box text User box background color Talk box background color Extra text Extra text background color After you reply I will make you a sig.-- You should make a userpage for yourself. 21:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) border: black all text: white backround (all): blue example of sig: 75.22.54.13 (link to user page) | Jesuslover1503 (link to my mln) | talk i would like it to be in 1 long box (like yours) with separaters (like yours) thanks! 20:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) HELP if any could help with making my page more fancy (this one and my user page) i would be very greatful of you...i might give a barnstar!!! jesuslover1503 So do you want a colored userpage like mine (colored baackground and text)?? If so, what color do you want for the background, and text?? Is it the same for your userpage and talk page?? Or is it different?? If so, how different?? 22:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) how do i get my talk page to be colored? i did it on my normal but....wait.....i think i got it......could you show me how to do links and how to make sigs?? 23:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) and how do i archive pages? 00:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) To do links to your other user pages, use this: User:75.22.54.137/sig That is an example of linking to your sig page. Every page you make needs to go like this: User:75.22.54.137/(Insert page name) , so when you link, add in front and at the end. To link to other articles on this wiki, use followed by the page name, then close it up with . After you understand this I'll talk about sigs. 03:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) And to link to your MLN page, instead of using the entire website which is long and annoying, use this template: . Here's an example: insert to produce: . That takes you directly to your MLN Public page. 03:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) thankss...about the links.....i always thought that you had to push the link button....that takes forever! thanks alot...now how do you archive pages and mak and hook up sigs? 15:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, it looks like legobob3446 helped you make a sig already. Here's the link to your sig page: User:75.22.54.137/sig. You can change the colors if you want my pressing the "Source" button on the top right corner of the edit page (the one under the Controls heading). Well, to Archive, you need to use the template. But since you don't have any pages to archive yet, I teach you how to use that later on. 16:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) To add your sig to each message you usually press the signature button, right? So if you want this sig to appear instead, then you need to go to your and in the sig section, check Custom Sig, and insert this: But since you're an IP user, I don't think you can go into the preferences. Then you'd have to type after each post. I think you should ask legobob3446 (the guy who made your sig) to see how he sigs every time. 16:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) TEST SIG: thanks....how do you archive pages and put pictures on it...? 20:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can check out my talk page to see an example of an archive, or you can go here to see the archive template. It explains what to do. To add images, it's the same as adding links except you need to put a File: after the [Then you type the name of an image already uploaded on this wiki in and close it up. To upload an image, click on the Image button in the Insert area, then choose which Image you want to upload from your computer by pressing "Browse". 21:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) how do you add a box to a sig? can you make the 'CONTEST!' on my sig limegreen? i tried but can't figure it out....since i am a newbie to the stuff....oh and i have to be a user to post pics....so sad......*sniff* Yeah sure, and then you can view the page to see how I did it. And I never knew you had to be registered to upload images. I think it's to prevent spamming the images on this wiki. 02:57, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks......i gave you a barnstar.....uh....do you want to [[User:75.22.54.137/Contest you don't pay anything!!!!!!check it out....all you do is win!!!!!!!!!!! 15:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I already entered. 15:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) how do you add extra boxes to the sig? 20:07, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, technically you can, but it would require more code input because you're using a sig template, so you can't just add another box on like you did with the other boxes. I could add another box for you if you tell me what you want in it. 23:04, May 17, 2010 (UTC) i want a black box with a light purple link to bobo9711 (mln name) and then have it say 'BFF' on the sig. 00:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to add that in but it's gonna be a separate box that's not included with your sig because it's not part of the template. 00:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC) There. You can change it if you want. 00:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Can I edit your sig to join that last box on? 08:35, May 19, 2010 (UTC) sure...i just tried to make it bigger so it looked attached 14:44, May 19, 2010 (UTC) archive could some one archive my page? i tried but i don't know what to do.......thanks 21:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll do it. After you can check the source to see how I did it. Make sure to check the archived page, not the blank talk page. Make sure nobody posts while I archive. Should be done soon. 21:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC)